


[podfic] The Art of Self Deception

by skyatnight



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyatnight/pseuds/skyatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes lists and burns them, as if that means they never existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Art of Self Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Self Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34086) by Silver Pard. 



> Thanks to the story's author: Siler Pard for letting me podfic this :))
> 
> Sorry my first mike broke in the middle of recording this so forgive me for difference between the 'first half' and the 'second half' :(

## Listen online or download:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/or8f750lh1ovqk2/The%20Art%20of%20Self%20Deception%20by%20Silver%20Pard.mp3) | **Size:** 13.5 MB | **Duration:** 14.45 minutes
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/?w5zh7qw6wk4y5yd) | **Size:** 15.4 MB | **Duration:** 14.45 minutes




End file.
